Knowing in the End
by LegolasDreamer
Summary: It's finally ***FINISHED*** Loads of reviews please, big battle scene, look forward to a sequel! ***LEGOLAS ROMANCE***
1. Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to LOTR, even though I wish I owned Legolas. He's so cute!!  
  
READ THE AUTHORS NOTE: The first paragraph of this story is in first person point of view. The rest is in thrid person. Thanks for R & R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over The Rainbow  
  
  
  
I've never been one to tell stories. Not in all my days. Which, happen to be quite a few days. It seems like an eternity of days. But hey, I like it. Anyways, this is my story. A story that a lot of elders tell their grandchildren. It's quite a tale actually, now that I think about it. I'm getting off topic, I always get off topic. Sometimes he gets mad at me for it. Well, here's the story I suppose you all want to hear now that I've made a fool of myself:  
  
  
  
'Why does it have to be so freaking cold?' Erin thought bitterly as she walked down the street towards her home.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her chest and continued on. She soon came upon her house and entered. She knew it was empty, but yelled, "I'm home!" anyways. There was never a reply. Her older brother, Christopher, was probably out screwing his girlfriend, and her parents were probably having affairs with other people. That or they were truly in business meetings like they always said. Erin betted on the first one. She didn't live in a happy family. She would be the first to admit that while her brother and parents tried to seem normal and happy.  
  
'Normal! Happy! Ha! That's a good one.' Erin thought as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
She was just about to turn on the tv when an enormous creature, a monster, stepped into the living room. Erin jumped to her feet, screaming. The monster roared out and Erin closed her eyes. She opened them when she seemed to back into a tree. She was in a forest now, and didn't know what to think. She was just trying to avoid the monster, trying to save her life.  
  
The monster lashed out at her and she backed further away, side stepping the tree. She looked down, and when she rose her head again, the monster raked its claws across her left cheek. This caused a scream from her and immediate pain. Her eyes clouded with fear and she tripped over her two feet and fell backwards.  
  
"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
  
  
Legolas's head turned in towards the noise he had heard just a few hundred yards beyond the brush to his right. The group of friends, once the Fellowship, could not hear it. Legolas leapt to a start and ran through the brush. The scream sounded very feminine and he knew these woods were crawling with orcs. He raced against time as he ran towards the spot where the scream had been.  
  
  
  
Erin sobbed as the monster drew closer to her and knew she had no fighting chance. Then a man appeared and attacked the creaure. He drew out a bow and shot arrows towards the beast. The monster finally fell. The man turned to Erin and she almost stopped breathing.  
  
The man was the most gorgeous thing she had ever laid her eyes upon. He stared at her with what had to be steel grey eyes, and was very tall. His long, silky, blonde hair spilled over his shoulders. But his ears were something she had never seen, pointed in the cutest way.  
  
"Are you ok Lady??" He knelt beside her.  
  
Erin choked back a sob and shook her head. The man removed her hand from her cheek, and studied the cut. She could clearly see that his eyes were not steel grey, but the most beautiful blue she had ever seen.  
  
"May I please ask for your name my lady? I would like to know who this creature has hurt..." The man had concern in his eyes.  
  
"Erin. My name is Erin." She looked up at him with quivering, blue lips from the cold she felt.  
  
"Where are you from?" He helped her to her feet.  
  
"I don't k-know." She stammered in a cry.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." He supported her as she stumbled along the path he had made running towards her.  
  
His friends, Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were still where he had left them. They were looking around for him.  
  
"There you are!!" Gimli seemed happy to see his friend again.  
  
"Yes. I heard a scream. I saved her life." Legolas motioned to the girl who held tight to his arm.  
  
"I heard it too. But Aragorn would not let me follow you. He seems rather protective lately." Arwen glanced at Aragorn, who stood beside her.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I knew Legolas could handle himself."  
  
Legolas let loose a smile, "I can. An orc attacked this lady."  
  
Erin looked around at them with frightened eyes. Her grip of Legolas's arm tightened.  
  
"Fear not Lady Erin. These people were once the Fellowship. Except Lady Arwen of course. They will not harm coem to you." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Of course not Lady Arwen!" Arwen mocked him, "I am very much capable of holding my own as well as you Legolas."  
  
"And you have proven it. He was just pointing something out." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Are you hungry Miss?" Sam piped up.  
  
"FOOD!" Merry & Pippin both jumped up.  
  
Everyone, except Erin, laughed. Legolas glanced down at the scared girl holding tight to him. She looked so helpless there. But Legolas felt a vibe coming off her. It kind of reminded him of Arwen, her courage and strength were urning to be shown.  
  
Legolas was also quite taken by the features of the girl. She had golden coloured hair, but he could see the brown in the roots screaming to come out. She had sharp brown eyes, with specks of steel grey showing. Her features were unlike anythnig, she was the most beautiful thing Legolas had ever seen in all his creation. She was tinier than Arwen, and shorter too, but not by much. To him it seemed different features were wanting out.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Legolas leaned down and glanced into her eyes.  
  
"Yes...now I am" She replied and glanced away.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Legolas smiled, "I just want to tell you somethings you seemed quite puzzled about. Me and Arwen of Elves, Aragorn is human just as you, Gimli is actually a very powerful dwarf. And the four little ones are hobbits. But of course you knew that already."  
  
For the first time she smiled back, and her white teeth glittered with freshness. Legolas couldn't believe that this young woman, no longer a girl in his eyes, was drawing such a feeling to him. He felt some sort of protectiveness to her and also felt that no one would harm her while near him.  
  
"Let's eat." Legolas lead her to the fire that had been started.  
  
Erin stayed close to Legolas as she ate at the corn that Sam had cooked over the fire. It was actually delicious to her, even though it was made over an open fire. She was beginning to realize that this was a totally different world than hers. She wondered if her parents were worried.  
  
"So, Lady Erin, do you like Sam's cooking?" Arwen made conversation.  
  
"Yes." Erin said quietly.  
  
Sam practically beamed, "She likes me!"  
  
"She likes your cooking Sam. For it is I that she really likes." Merry argued.  
  
"Stop the silly nonsense. I am the one she sees most appealing." Pippin burst into the arguement.  
  
"All three of you shut it! I am the one she really seeks." Frodo smiled, just loving to play along with the fight the hobbits had started.  
  
"Nonsense! It is I! Only great dwarfs are good enough for such a beautiful maiden!" Gimli puffed out his chest.  
  
"You all fight over her, I have my Arwen." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"It seems it is up to you to save Erin from this debate Legolas." Arwen smiled warmly at the girl who was showing signs of humor.  
  
But it was Erin who stood, a giggle sweeping out of her tender mouth. She put her hands on her hips, feeling more and more at home with this group of friends.  
  
"And how do you all know that I don't prefer the elf over you?" She became playful.  
  
Legolas was shocked and grinned. He decided it was all just a game. This young woman could never possibly feel anything for him.  
  
The five arguers stopped and gasped, "REALLY?!"  
  
"Of course not, it's a joke." Arwen laughed as hard as she could, "Leave the girl be!"  
  
Legolas settled back and watched as Erin returned to his side. She smiled weakly.  
  
"That was interesting." He whispered.  
  
"Just playing along with the others." Erin looked at him closely.'  
  
"I think we should all get some rest for tomorrow is going to very hard as we travel to Rivendell." Aragorn stood.  
  
"Elves do not sleep. I shall keep watch." Legolas also stood.  
  
"I will not sleep, but I will try to rest." Arwen took Aragorn's hand as they climbed a tree together.  
  
The four hobbits climbed a shorter tree and Gimli disappeared into a bush. Erin looked around and there looked up at Legolas, who was basically towering over her.  
  
"Where will I sleep?" She whispered.  
  
"Come on." Legolas held out his hand.  
  
She took it and trusted him to keep her safe in this unknown world. He led her up a hill a little ways and finally stopped. At the top of the short hill, they overlooked the lake and all below in the valley.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Erin mumbled.  
  
"Yes. Just over those mountains, " He pointed, "Is Rivendell. Where Lord Elrond lives. Arwen is his daughter."  
  
"This is so amazing Legolas..." Erin cast a look over the valley.  
  
"You can sleep here..." Legolas laid out a blanket he had carried up the hill.  
  
"Where will you be??" Erin looked very worried.  
  
"Right here." Legolas sat down at the edge of the blanket, "Now sleep."  
  
Erin laid beside him and rested her head on his thigh. He knew she fell asleep the instant her head touched his thigh. He placed a cool hand on her shoulder and watched the woods before them.  
  
  
  
Aragorn rose first and gathered everyone. Legolas and Erin soon appeared and were ready to start a the journey to Rivendell at once.  
  
"We shall be off then..." Gimli boomed.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen took lead, then the hobbits, followed by Gimli, leaving Legolas and Erin in the rear. Legolas rarely took his eyes away from Erin, but when he did he made sure that nothing was coming their way.  
  
Erin tripped over a root and fell hard onto her hands and knees. She immediately started crying.  
  
"What is wrong now?!" Yelled Gimli.  
  
Legolas bent down and helped Erin to her feet, she wiped her tears away with a dirty hand, more dirt smearing her pretty face.  
  
"I am so terribly sorry. I don't mean to be such a dread. I am trying so hard to not become a problem. I hate to be such a trouble maker. I'm just not sure why I am here and why I am not home with my family." Erin's voice cracked.  
  
Arwen stepped up and took Erin into a hug, "Pay Gimli no attention. He is only yelling because he himself is doing poorly. You are incredible for trying to do this when you are nothing but a lost young woman. You will be safe at Legolas' side and even safer when we reach Rivendell."  
  
Erin hugged Arwen when back, "Thankyou Arwen."  
  
"Let's get going eh?" Arwen touched Erin's cheek and walked back to the front where a smiling Aragorn stood.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly and took her hand. He led her through the woods and often lifted her into his arms when they came across swamps or mud to cross.  
  
Finally they stopped at a mountain.  
  
"This is where it gets worse." Aragorn said.  
  
Erin glanced up at the mountain and shivered. Legolas squeezed her hand and started up behind the others. It was cold and Erin found herself shivering even more. Her teeth chattered and her ears turned a pinkish red color. Legolas glanced at her and immediately tugged his cloak off. He wrapped it around her shoulders and put his arm around her waist. Together, they traveled up the mountain.  
  
"We must find a cave Aragorn! The hobbits and Erin need rest, or atleast some sort of warmth!" Arwen yelled over the screeching wind.  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement and they found a small cave. Erin gathered her knees to her chest and leaned against Legolas. She somehow felt that this was where she was meant to be. Here. Not back in the hell hole she had called home with three insane family members. She just felt more comfortable around these people and knew that she was in a way connected to them.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the sleeping form of Erin. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. He couldn't help the feeling that he was falling head over heels for this young woman. He looked over her features. Her eyes, before when he had studied them, were showing more signs of a bright, steel grey. Her hair was gradually turning a brown colour. Her skin tone, which was once tan, was now turning a palish color. And then he saw something he almost fainted over. Her ears were beginning to point. He realized quickly, she was turning into an elf.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I know you probably all hate it. BUT FLAMES ARE WELCOME! Please, I need some help with this fic. I think I know where I'm going with this, but I'd love to hear what you all think. 


	2. Daughter of the Elves

Daughter of Elves  
  
  
  
Legolas shook himself out of his daze and called Arwen to him. The elf made her way to Legolas and the girl. She seemed irritated by the fact that Legolas was calling her from the warm spot she held with Aragorn. But she saw why when he pointed it out.  
  
"She isn't human. It's an illusion..." Legolas pulled a strand of Erin's hair behind her ear and showed Arwen the ears.  
  
"She's an elf..." Arwen gasped.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Leoglas hissed, "We must get her to Elrond immediately. This cannot wait!"  
  
"I know." Arwen walked away and came back with Aragorn.  
  
"Who is a faster rider??" Aragorn asked Arwen & Legolas.  
  
"Me. But Legolas knows the path better than anyone. She would be safer with him." Arwen replied.  
  
"Ok. Take my horse, Cargoline, and get her to Lord Elrond. Arwen, right a letter quickly. Please explain in the letter what we have discovered." Aragorn passed out orders.  
  
The other five had awoken and heard all. Frodo seemed concerned as Erin slept through the plans. Finally he gained the heart to demand some of his own orders.  
  
"She has to know. Tell her now, or she cannot go." He ordered.  
  
Aragorn and the others faced him. Legolas woke her, he wanted to tell her. It would seem easier to her to hear this from him.  
  
"Hhmmm??" She groaned as she was woken.  
  
"Erin. I am taking you to Lord Elrond in Rivendell at once. We must go, you want to know why I suppose?" Legolas brushed a strand of hair across her cheek.  
  
"Yes.." Erin looked confused.  
  
"Your features are changing by the minute. Your eyes are no longer brown, but a bright steel grey. Your hair is not golden, yet brown. And you ears..they are pointed." Legolas explained.  
  
Erin's face fell, "I'm turning into an elf?"  
  
"Yes my lady." Legolas tried to cheer her up.  
  
Erin started crying.  
  
"Come on." Legolas helped her up and led her out of the cave.  
  
The horse was ready and Arwen handed Legolas the letter. She made her way to Aragorn afterwards. The hobbits and Gimli bid a farewell to Erin, promising to see her again.  
  
"Tell my father that we will be coming in a matter of three days." Arwen instructed Legolas.  
  
He bowed his head, "Til then my friends."  
  
They all dipped their head in response and he rode away on the horse with Erin tucked in front of him.  
  
  
  
Legolas traveled as far as he could and stopped once he realized that Erin wasn't strong enough to finish the journey before nightfall. And Legolas didn't want to have her in the woods at night. He found a suitable camping area and built a fire. Erin wasn't true elf yet, so she was capable of becoming sick. Legolas shot a small rabbit for their dinner, and they also had corn.  
  
"You must be heartbroken. Being taken from your home." Legolas mentioned as he made a spot for him and Erin to rest.  
  
"I actually don't miss my family or home. I wasn't treated very well there, so I have no need to grieve over it." Erin replied dryly.  
  
"Who mistreated you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My brother. He used to beat on me and let his friends beat on me to. I was almost raped by one..." Erin swallowed hard.  
  
"A man disrespected you?" Legolas's blood ran hot with anger.  
  
"Yes." Erin looked down.  
  
"You weren't...umm...raped were you?" Legolas almsot blushed at this question.  
  
"No. My brother back down at the last minute. Lost the friend though." Erin answered.  
  
"So you are still a virgin?" Legolas wanted to end the conversation, but he also wanted to know these things.  
  
"Very." Erin gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Oh." Was his barely heard reply.  
  
Erin could sense her hearing getting better. And she needed less rest now. But she still laid on the blanket and rested her head on Legolas' thigh as she had the night before. This time though, Legolas ran his hand through her hair, which was become browner and straighter.  
  
  
  
Erin woke up on horseback, riding with Legolas behind her. She sighed, and rested her back on his chest. He must have put her on the horse while she was sleeping.  
  
"We are almost to Rivendell." He said in her ear.  
  
Erin merely nodded. Some minutes later a wonderful looking village came into view. She was quite amazed by Rivendell. The guards were happy to see Prince Legolas. As were the maidens that gathered as they rode into the village. They all scowled and whispered, while looking at Erin.  
  
Only Legolas paid them no attention and swept of the horse gracefully. He helped Erin down. Her knees buckled, so he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the palace like building.  
  
"This is the House of Elrond. You will be safe here." Legolas informed her.  
  
He set her on her feet and they made their way into Elrond's council. He was there alone though.  
  
"Ahh..I see you have returned Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Yes. I have a note from your daughter, Princess Arwen." Legolas handed him the letter.  
  
Elrond read it over and let out a gasp. He looked at Erin. He knew who she was immdiately.  
  
"Legolas, may I speak with Lady Erin alone??" Elrond questioned.  
  
"NO!" Erin yelled, then added softly when guards glared at her, "Legolas had been with me this entire time. I do not feel safe without him."  
  
"Very well." Elrond smiled.  
  
Legolas stood beside Erin as Elrond studied the two of them. He smiled warmly. Erin became nervous as minutes went by without a sound.  
  
"I know who you are." Elrond finally said.  
  
"Really??" Erin looked hopeful.  
  
"Yes my dear." Elrond sighed, "You are my daughter."  
  
Legolas almost fainted. And Erin stiffled a scream. Elrond closed his eyes and began his tale.  
  
"You are older then you seem. Time in that dreadful demension you lived in was long. You are over three hundred years old my dear. There was a time, when you were but an infant, and Arwen a grown woman then. There were threats on my only two daughters. Arwen was strong enough then though to hold her own. But you would not be safe anywhere but in that place you called home for seventeen earth years. I did not know that the spell was broken, but now I do, and you are once again back where you belong. Daughter of the Elves." Elrond spoke slowly.  
  
Erin blinked a few times as she digested this information. Legolas had taken her hand and caressed her index finger with his thumb.  
  
"That would explain why I'm becoming elf?" Erin trembled as she spoke.  
  
"Yes..." Elrond nodded.  
  
To their amazement, they discovered that Erin had already become a full elf in the time they had arrived in Rivendell.  
  
"Welcome home Princess Erin of Rivendell." Whispered Legolas.  
  
Erin looked at him.  
  
"I am finally home..." She mumbled softly.  
  
She smiled and hugged Legolas, then her father. Elrond. They stayed in the embrace for a long time.  
  
"I am so sorry my dear..." Elrond whispered into her ear.  
  
"You were only protecting me." Erin closed her eyes and drew in a breath.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly and walked away. He had gotten the amazing girl to the place where she should have been in the first place. He walked down the path that led to a nearby window.  
  
The lake's waves hit the shore and then disappeared once again. Legolas found himseld wishing he had someone to share this moment with. And as if on cue, Erin walked up.  
  
She touched his shoulder, "Legolas??"  
  
"Yes?" He turned to face her, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can be my friend." Erin smiled.  
  
"I thought I already was..." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Well...you are. But don't get all smutty around me now because I'm a Princess. I want us to be regular friends. You befriended me before you knew who I really was." Erin sputtered.  
  
"You worry that I will treat you differently?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"Well, you treated me like I was fragile before. I was though. But no one's ever treated me kind before..." She trailed off and glanced at the lake.  
  
"No one knows that you are a sweet and kind young woman then..like I do." Legolas touched her cheek.  
  
Erin turned and his hand fully cupped her cheek. She placed her hand over it and took in his scent. He smelled like pines, such a fresh smell.  
  
"Legolas..." She moaned.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and kissed her softly, "I will be here forever with you my lady."  
  
She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned further in and kissed her again and again. She released her lips from his and just hugged him close to her.  
  
They stood like that for a few minutes, gazing over the lake, and watching the orange sun set.  
  
"We should go back..." Legolas finally said.  
  
"Yes. Maybe we should." Erin sighed.  
  
Legolas took her hand and led her down the path. He saw the village coming into view, and released her hand. She looked puzzled by this.  
  
"It's not proper Lady Erin. But I will see you tonight. No one shall know just yet what feelings we hold for eachother." Legolas explained quietly.  
  
"Farewell until tonight." Erin smiled.  
  
Legolas touched her cheek, then turned down a path towards his quarters. She went up the stairs to hers and fell onto the bed.  
  
"Hello. I am Behra." An elf maiden stepped forward.  
  
"Hello. I am Princess Erin." Erin sat up.  
  
"I was sent her to be a hand-maiden. Elrond asked me to do it because I am used to the routine here."  
  
"Routine?" Erin echoed.  
  
"Yes. You shall rise three hours after sunrise, eat breakfast, with Arwen after she returns that is. Then you join Lord Elrond in the court, sitting at his side in a thrown of your own for a few hours, mostly talking with others. You will spend until sunset doing what you wish, and then have dinner with your father, sister, and others. At last you will retire." Behra explained.  
  
"Sounds...boring." Erin looked down.  
  
"Oh it is!" Behra giggled, "Finally someone agrees with me. But it is a Princess life you are leading here."  
  
"What of Legolas?" Erin asked.  
  
"He trains alot. But he will also join you and the others at lunch, and at dinner. There is going to be a grand ball held the night of your sister Arwen's return. In honor of you. Now we must get you ready for dinner tonight.." Behra hurried around.  
  
"Okay." Erin sat as other maiden's did her hair, and then helped her into her dress.  
  
The dress was long, and white. The silky material made Erin feel like a real Princess at once.  
  
  
  
Erin was led down to the hall where dinner was held. She stopped short outside, deciding what to do. Her ears perked up as she heard someone come up behind her. She turned and sighed when she saw Legolas.  
  
"You scared me." She smiled softly.  
  
Legolas returned the smile, "Sorry my lady. May I escort you in?"  
  
Erin nodded. She looped her arm through his. She saw Elrond at the head of the table and grinned. He was the only one there, she took a seat to his left, Legolas to his right.  
  
"Well, Arwen and the others will join us when they return. Which should be about tomorrow in time for a ball." Elrond informed them.  
  
Erin looked surprised.  
  
"The ball will be fine." Legolas reassured her.  
  
Elrond studied the two of them. He smiled knowingly, but the two were deep in conversation. After dinner, Legolas was allowed to escort Erin back to her room.  
  
"Goodnight Princess Erin." Legolas looked down at her.  
  
"Erin. Just call me Erin. And goodnight to you my Legolas." She grinned.  
  
Legolas bent his head and kissed her softly. Then he turned and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Erin walked into her room. She laid in bed and dreamed of Legolas next to her.  
  
*****  
  
Believe me. The next chapter is going to really get into the story I'm leading too... Please review. Thanks!!! 


	3. Somewhere to Go to

Thanks for the nice reviews!! Please review again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere To Go To  
  
Erin woke up and glanced around. It took her a minute to realize where she was and then smiled. She was finally in a place where she was wanted and loved at the same time. And she had a guy who would fight to the death to save her. He, Legolas, was absolutely amazing. She thought he was the best part of all this. She was thankful to finally have a real family though.  
  
She got up and stretched out. Behra came in with two maidens trailing behind her. Erin looked at her and Behra pulled out a dress, it was plain, made of blue silk. She made Erin sit down, and she pulled her hair back.  
  
"Your sister actually arrived this morning. But she and the rest of the fellowship were exhausted. They are still sleeping. But Arwen and Aragorn made sure to come and see you. You were sleeping, but Aragorn came in anyways. He and Arwen seemed like such concerned older siblings. Aragorn loves you already, he's already got the older brother look to him." Behra rambled on.  
  
"Wow." Was all Erin could manage to say.  
  
"Come on. Breakfast is being served soon in the Gardens." Behra instructed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Erin walked down the path and into the gardens. To her surprise, everyone was up and there. A seat to the left of Elrond was saved for her. Arwen sat to his right. Legolas was next to Erin's seat.  
  
"Morning sister." Arwen smiled.  
  
"Morning to you too..." Erin smiled back.  
  
She sat and immediately the food was passed out. They all began discussing the ball and other things that had to deal with Erin. She just sat back and watched.  
  
"Tell me Erin. Do you miss your old world?" Gimli piped up.  
  
"No!" Erin said immediately.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Erin replied.  
  
"Please tell us!" Merry and Pippin shouted from the end of the table.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Erin repeated.  
  
"Awww...come on." Gimli pushed.  
  
Erin got up and walked away from the table. Legolas shot a glance of fury towards the end of the table.  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave it be?" He hissed.  
  
Everyone was taken back by his tone. Legolas jumped up and followed Erin out of the Gardens. He caught up to her. He touched her arm lightly.  
  
"Erin?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice cracked.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to them my lady." He said softly, moving a piece of her hair from her cheek.  
  
"Ok." Was her soft reply, "I just want somewhere to go to, to be alone."  
  
"Come then. There is a place just an hour from here. We shall ride horseback there." Legolas offered.  
  
"Really?" Erin looked up at him.  
  
He noticed she still had child-like features. It was making him crazier for her.  
  
"Yes." He smiled.  
  
"Ok, do I need anything?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Bring some extra clothes, you'll need them. Other than that, I shall supply us with anything else." Legolas answered.  
  
Erin nodded, and retreated to her room. Elrond came up behind Legolas. The young Prince turned and smiled.  
  
"Hello Lord Elrond." He said weakly.  
  
"You are taking Erin somewhere?" The older elf said knowingly.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry if you had plans. She just looked like she was under stress. It is her first full day here and everything." Legolas stammered and excuse.  
  
"It is fine with me. Though Arwen will be disapointed, she wanted to introduce Princess Erin to the Ladies in Waiting. But I have a feeling Erin would rather be out there with you." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Of course." Legolas bowed his head.  
  
"Have fun, and be back in time for the ball." Elrond ordered.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond." Legolas bowed once more and turned for the stables.  
  
Legolas walked into the stables, and went to his white stallion. He was a graceful creature, and would only let Legolas ride him. The horse had been raised by Legolas himself.  
  
"Easy Grimsly, a pretty lady is going to ride you today." Legolas laid his hand on the horse snout.  
  
The horse made a noise and seemed to nod. Legolas laughed and kissed the snout of the horse.  
  
"Now if I'd have seen that back in New York, I think I would have been scared..." Erin sounded from the doors.  
  
Legolas turned in surprise. He saw Erin standing there, looking beautiful. She wore a green tunic, and had her hair in a tight bun.  
  
"New York??" Legolas seemed puzzled, "Why would you have been scared in this place called New York??"  
  
"New York is where I lived before I was brought back here, to my real home. And guys in New York do not kiss and talk to horses. That's why I would hae been scared." Erin smiled.  
  
"These men in New York sound...well, rude." Legolas decided.  
  
"Oh they are. Because unlike here, they seem to think they can disrespect anyone the please." Erin nodded.  
  
"Even their women?" Legolas began to put a blanket and saddle on the back of Grimsly.  
  
"Yes. Even the women. A man in New York only has one woman, well, they really don't own them. It's kind of like a relationship thing. But sometimes a man will go behind the woman's back with another woman." Erin explained.  
  
"Men are so different there." Legolas concluded.  
  
"Very." Erin grinned.  
  
"You always do that." Legolas mentioned.  
  
"What?" It was Erin's turn to be puzzled.  
  
"Grin. It makes you look so michievious, yet, so beautiful and exhilarating. You make me feel fresh and happy whenever you do it." Legolas replied.  
  
"Oh.." Erin blushed.  
  
"Come on. We have somewhere to go." Legolas turned to the horse, "This is Grimsly, I trained him when he was a colt. He only lets me ride him."  
  
"Why do you think he will let me on him?" Erin was shocked.  
  
"Because he feels the vibe you send off. And he can sense my feelings for you." Legolas blushed now.  
  
"Ok." This seemed to satisfy the new Princess.  
  
Legolas held out his hand. Erin took it gratefully and Legolas pulled her closer. He stood behind her, and lifted her by the waist up to the tall stallion. She got on and the horse seemed to love her almost immediately. Legolas hopped on the back and they rode off towards the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Erin rested herself against Legolas and closed her eyes. She hummed alittle song by her fave band back in New York, *Linkin Park*. She was humming *In the end*. Legolas liked the sound of this song and found it relaxing. Soon they arrived at the lake. Legolas got off the horse and laid out the blanket. He set a basket down, then helped Erin off the horse.  
  
"What are we doing?" Erin asked.  
  
"I thought we'd enjoy a day at the lake. Go swimming, have a picnic." Legolas looked worried, "Do you want to go back to the palace?"  
  
"Of course not! I'd love to spend the day with you!!" Erin gasped.  
  
Legolas grinned, "I knew you would my lady. Now, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really?" Erin smiled evily.  
  
"Yes. Close your eyes." Legolas ordered her.  
  
Erin did. Legolas took her hand and led her to the dock. He took her to the end.  
  
"What are we doing Legolas?" Erin kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Do you know how to swim?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yes-" She never finished, Legolas threw her into the lake.  
  
She came up giggling, "Legolas Greenleaf! You are playing with fire!"  
  
"I guess I just put that fire out!" Legolas called back.  
  
Erin grinned, but then frowned. In less then a second she was pulled under the water. Legolas panicked and jumped in.  
  
"Erin!!" He screamed.  
  
He dove beneath the steady current and searched below the water. His keen elf sight allowed him to see under the water.  
  
Erin quietly snuck to shore and took a seat on the dock. Legolas came up gasping and looked again under the water.  
  
"Oh Erin! Princess!! Where are you?!" Legolas screamed, becoming sick to his stomach.  
  
He turned at the sound of giggling. He saw Erin on the dock and laughed in relief. She was smiling ear to ear.  
  
"No one can put out this fire." She said sarcastically, "Not even a drenched Prince."  
  
"But, a drenched Prince can catch his drenched Princess." Legolas laughed.  
  
He began to wade out of the water. Erin shrieked and took off running.  
  
"Erin!" Legolas chased after her.  
  
They ran for a few hundred yards. Erin was ahead, but Legolas was gaining on her. Erin ran into an open field, with the grass as tall as her waist. She dove off the path and hid quietly. Legolas entered the field.  
  
"I will find you young Princess." He called.  
  
Erin remained silent and watched her Prince. He disappeared from sight. Erin turned and let out a sqeaul as Legolas leapt atop her.  
  
"I told you I would find you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Aye, you did my Legolas, but what of a prize for catching me?" Erin whispered in return.  
  
"A kiss." Legolas smiled.  
  
Erin nodded and Legolas leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. Erin moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid there, and kissed for a very long time. Erin felt as if her lips were bruising from the passionate kisses they were exchanging.  
  
Legolas pulled away and smiled softly, "You have captured my heart young Erin."  
  
"And you have caught mine in the same way." Erin mumbled.  
  
Legolas leaned down and kissed her again. Afterwards, they returned to their left behind picnic. Erin sat down and Legolas pulled some elvin food out. They ate in silence, just staring at eachother. The sun would be setting soon, and Legolas needed to have Erin back in time for the ball.  
  
"We must return to the palace for the ball. May I escort you to the ball?" Legolas informed her.  
  
"Yes." Erin's eyes twinkled like stars.  
  
  
  
Erin opened the door to her bedroom and saw a handsome Legolas outside. He wore a silk, white tunic. Erin's gown was a pale blue colour, made of elvin silk that glittered. Her hair was up in a bun, with sparkles reflecting off of it.  
  
"You look absolutely amazing my lady." Legolas stammed when he choose to speak.  
  
"As do you Prince Legolas." Erin replied.  
  
"Just call me Legolas." He asked politely.  
  
"Then, I am but Erin to you." She asked in the same tone.  
  
Legolas couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I would not have made it down to the Great Hall where the ball is if I hadn't done that." Legolas blushed.  
  
"Nor I, if you hadn't." Erin made him feel better.  
  
Together they made their way down to the Great Hall. There was a bigger table, and the two seats to the left of Elrond were empty. People glanced at them and noticed the small crown atop Erin's head.  
  
Erin seemed to see that Legolas wore a crown of a different style. Then remembered he was a Prince of Mirkwood, not Rivendell.  
  
Elrond stood, and tapped his finger on his wine glass. The table of more than a hundred elves stopped talking. The similiar three tables around it all silenced too. Erin soon realized all of Rivendell and the two smaller villiages around it were there.  
  
"I would like to make a speech. As most of you elder elves remember, I had a second daughter. Princess Erinia, and I had to send her away when an evil known as Sarumon emerged once more. Well, she is back. I would like to introduce the lost princess. Princess Erin. Daughter of the Elves." He announced.  
  
Legolas nudged her and she stood. Arwen stood also. Aragorn soon stood, followed by Legolas, then everyone in the Great Hall. The cheer was deafening and Erin immediately felt at home.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, as the dancing took place, Arwen approached Erin and Legolas with her Ladies in Waiting.  
  
"Erin, I would like you to meet Ariannia, Florian, Cassidya, and Ilize." Arwen introduced the four ladies behind her.  
  
"Hello." Erin said softly.  
  
The four *blonde* elves giggled.  
  
"Come now Arwen, we have to dance." Florian giggled loudly.  
  
"Would you like to dance Prince Legolas??" Cassidya stepped up to the handsome elvin Prince.  
  
"I am spoken for my lady." Legolas denied.  
  
"By whom? Have I met this feonce?" Cassidya looked around cluelessly.  
  
"No. I am not engaged, but am claimed by Princess Erin." Legolas held back a chuckle.  
  
"Oh." Cassidya's gaze burned bullets into Erin.  
  
She turned on her heel and stomped away.  
  
"The elve maidens will truly hate me if they know about us Legolas." Erin grew nervous.  
  
"They will grow to understand." Legolas took her hand and placed a kiss on her nose.  
  
Erin smiled warmly. Legolas led her onto the floor as a slow song started. The music was beautiful, with no lyrics. They swayed on the floor. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. Legolas held her around the waist and nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and something crashed. Screams were heard through the hall. Legolas lifted his head and pulled Erin close as people panicked. The dust settled and Legolas' heart stopped.  
  
An old elf stepped in, followed by ten other elves. Elrond seemed to have a look of fury when his eyes focused on the criminal. The older elf had grayish hair and piercing blue eyes. He scanned the crowd, and those eyes landed on Erin.  
  
Legolas pulled Erin even closer, knowing who the man was.  
  
"So, dear Elrond. I hear that your youngest daughter, Erinia, has returned." The elf said darkly,  
  
"Yes." Elrond replied coldly, "Mendacole, she has."  
  
"Then you know why I am here dear brother." Mendacole hissed.  
  
*****  
  
OH NO! Who is Mendacole? Why does he want Erin? Why did he call Elrond 'brother'?? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FOUR! COMING SOON! please review :) 


	4. Deep in the Forest

Deep In The Forest  
  
  
  
Erin stared at the elf who shot murderous glares her way. She could feel how tense Legolas had become since this old elf had busted in. She pressed herself against Legolas and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, she had just arrived the day before, and everything was happening so quickly. The voices of her father and Mendacole were loud and carrying throughout the Great Hall. Many elves had run away in fear, but now Mendacole's men were blocking the entrances.  
  
Erin opened her eyes when she felt Legolas almost stop breathing, and his heart go wild. Mendacole's men had Elrond held back, and Mendacole was approaching them. Legolas' grip was even tighter. Mendacole grinned dangerously at Erin.  
  
"Hello, my neice." He smiled at her with nasty teeth.  
  
She winced and drew back into Legolas. She closed her eyes, and felt Mendacole's hot breath on her neck. She then felt Legolas pull her away from her newfound uncle.  
  
"Oh Legolas, are you being a poo sport? You were always possesive, but you know that this girl belongs to me." Mendacole said in a cold tone.  
  
"There's no way that you'r taking her away from Rivendell, her father, and me." Legolas hissed.  
  
Erin opened her eyes, and saw Mendacole scowling.  
  
"Legolas, I lost my true love to Elrond. I have come to claim something of his. I have chosen Princess Erinia." Mendacole lashed out at Legolas and scratched his cheek.  
  
"Legolas!" Erin screamed and pulled him closer.  
  
"Now you speak Princess Erinia..." Mendacole smiled cruely.  
  
"My name is Erin..." She sneered.  
  
"She has quite a mouth on her Elrond. Just like her mother." Mendacole mentioned.  
  
Elrond struggled against the men he was held by as Mendacole reached out to stroke Erin's cheek. She swatted at him like a cat. Mendacole went to slap her, but Legolas took the blow instead.  
  
Elrond saw his men running in. Mendacole's men were soon outnumbered. Elrond saw Legolas leading Erin out. He knew what this meant. Erin had to leave once more.  
  
  
  
Erin bandaged Legolas's cut on his cheek. She moved his soft, blonde hair from his cheek and smiled.  
  
"You saved me tonight Legolas." She whispered.  
  
"I had to. I have my claim on you now." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Oh Legolas.." Erin leaned down and kissed him gently.  
  
Elrond entered and the two practically flew apart. Despite what was going on, Elrond smiled.  
  
"I knew already young elves." He said in a voice that calmed Legolas' nerves.  
  
"Who was that?" Erin broke the followed silence.  
  
"Your Uncle Mendacole. He insists that you are his daughter, but he knows it is not true." Legolas said before Elrond.  
  
"Why?" Erin studied the two elf men she cared about more than the world.  
  
"Because, your mother is someone different than Arwen's. I love your mother a lot. But she was with Mendacole before me. They were broken apart by Mendacole's hatred for me and the other elven people. She came to me, and we wed soon after. She died only an hour after your birth Erin. Mendacole threatened to take you from me, saying you were his daughter, knowing it not true. But another thing came up, and I was forced to send you away. Now he has even more value on you. Now that he knows who you truly are." Elrond explained.  
  
"Who am I?" Erin asked quietly, "Why am I called Erinia by people I do not know, and why am I called *Daughter of the Elves*??"  
  
"Because my daughter, your mother was the Grandaughter of the most important Elf ever to live, and the name has been given to each new daughter. Your daughter will be called Daughter of the Elves, as well. You have more power then you know, and you will learn to control that power." Elrond informed her.  
  
"Erinia was your birth name Erin..." Legolas held her hand.  
  
"This is so much..." Erin closed her eyes.  
  
"Erin, you and Legolas, along with the fellowship, must flee here. You will go to Lothlorien, and Galadriel will supply you with things you need. Then you will be on your own...until Mendacole is taken care of." Elrond whispered.  
  
"When?" Legolas seemed ready to go.  
  
"Now. The fellowship is ready as we speak." Elrond answered.  
  
"We shall go then." Legolas stood, Erin next to him.  
  
Erin hugged her father tight, "I will see you again."  
  
The two young elves fled down the stairs. They met with the fellowship outside.  
  
"It is good to see you both safe after the recent incident." Arwen pulled Erin close, for a hug.  
  
"You too sister." Erin whispered.  
  
Everyone got onto a horse. Erin rode on Grimsly with Legolas.  
  
"We shall be off!" Aragorn yelled, and led the way.  
  
  
  
They were deep in the forest and Legolas knew Erin was sleeping against his chest.  
  
"Some habits die hard." He said aloud.  
  
The others looked at him puzzled.  
  
"She still sleeps, as if she were still a human. But she is indeed an elf." Legolas explained, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Are you two...ummm -cough-" Sounded Sam.  
  
"Yes Sam. We are involved." Legolas grinned ear to ear.  
  
"More than involved. I heard you both staking claims on eachother." Arwen smiled.  
  
"Yes. The older sister knows all." Legolas made Arwen feel proud of herself.  
  
"How is it you two are so close, without knowing eachother for more then three days?" Gimli quesitoned Legolas.  
  
"We bonded. It was like we were both looking for someone to hold special, and we found eachother. I consider it a miracle." Legolas answered.  
  
There was silence afterwards. The rain began to drip, then poor. Erin was woken by the rain and hated it.  
  
"I was sleeping." She yawned.  
  
"We must keep going, we need to reach the safety of Lothlorien." Aragorn called behind them.  
  
Legolas wrapped a blanket around himself and Erin so they could stay warm. The rain continued to fall and Erin grew used to it. She once again fell asleep against Legolas.  
  
  
  
Erin woke up and noticed they had stopped moving. The four hobbits were gathered around a fire. The sun was shining, and Erin knew that it was morning.  
  
"Morning sleep head." Sounded Frodo's voice.  
  
"Good morning." Erin looked around.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas seemed to be gone.  
  
"They went off to the river to get some water for us. We volunteered to watch you." Merry said, as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Oh." Was all Erin managed to muster up enough energy to say.  
  
Suddenly, a older, human man appeared. He had a grey beared, and carried a staff with him.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo cried out and hugged his old friend.  
  
Erin watched in amusement as the four hobbits tackled this man. He atlast noticed Erin.  
  
"Who is this beautiful elf girl?" He peered at her.  
  
"Princess Erinia, Elrond's lost daughter!" Pippin sqeauled.  
  
"Erinia?" Gandalf's eyes grew large.  
  
"Please, just call me Erin." She blushed.  
  
"Guess what Gandalf!" Merry seemed excited, "She's Legolas' girlfriend!!"  
  
"Legolas?" Gandalf again looked at Erin.  
  
"Yes." Sam finalized it.  
  
"Where is Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen?" Gandalf looked around.  
  
"At the river, getting us water." Sam answered.  
  
"Why are you all out here?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Mendacole, my Uncle is after me. We are traveling to Lothlorien, and then to wherever we will be safe until my father send word to us." Erin answered.  
  
"Gandalf!" Sounded more calls.  
  
Arwen, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas all attacked the man as had the four little hobbits. Erin felt out of the circle. She hadn't belonged in this tight knit family from the beginning. She stood, and walked a little ways. She came to a creek and ran her finger through the clear water.  
  
Legolas' ears perked as he heard a noise. It sounded like orcs coming in all directions. Arwen also heard it.  
  
"Orcs..." Mumbled Legolas.  
  
"Where is Erin??" Aragorn panicked.  
  
Legolas' heart stopped for one full beat. He looked around frantically. She had walked off somewhere.  
  
  
  
Erin heard the noises and looked up. Orcs were surrounding her. Their teeth were gross and they stunk of burnt flesh. Erin stopped moving.  
  
They were growling and poking at her. She closed her eyes and felt one orc hit her from behind. She fell forward into the creek with a scream. She flipped and kicked one orc away. She felt a surge of strength go through her and she began defending herself. She lashed out at them and kicked them away. As strong as she felt, they were still overpowering her.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Screamed a voice.  
  
Legolas flew into battle and started shooting orcs down left to right. Gimli was there, hammering away at the creatures. Soon the number of orcs was from 20 to none.  
  
"Legolas!" Erin cried out and pulled him into an embrace, "I am so sorry, I was so stupid, I should never have walked away..."  
  
"Oh Erin! As long as you're safe..." Legolas wiped away her tears and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I was fighting back Legolas. I felt as if someone, or something, gave me strength, and I was fighting back." Erin exclaimed.  
  
"You are the Daughter of the Elves, you have that sort of power." Gandalf sounded.  
  
"Can we stop with the Daughter of the Elves thing?" Arwen sounded annoyed.  
  
Erin sensed as if Arwen was jealous or something. Legolas also felt it. For he was the one that spoke.  
  
"Don't hate you sister Arwen. I sense it in you. You are one of the few that can save her now. Please, you know that your are the future Queen, do not hate your sister for her title..." Legolas seemed to plead with Arwen.  
  
"Are you accusing Arwen of begin jealous??" Aragorn snapped viciously.  
  
Arwen stopped him, "Yes. I am jealous. But as Legolas said, I am the future Queen, and Erin has her title as Daughter of the Elves."  
  
Aragorn relaxed.  
  
"We must get to Lothlorien before we get attacked by orcs once more." Gandalf said suddenly.  
  
"I hate orcs. Stupid, ugly, no good creatures. I wish that they would all fall off a very jagged cliff. It would make life for me so much easier. That was the first thing I ever saw of this freaking world." Erin mumbled to herself.  
  
Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry So Short. Finally this story is getting on track. I hope some more things were explained to you (the readers, duh). Next chapter, more things will be discovered when Erin meets and talks to Galadriel for the first time ever. :) Please review! 


	5. Wrapped in Fear

Author's Note: Hey, I wanna thank those people who gave reviews. I have not read the books, but am reading the first one. I know this story doesn't really follow the books. It's really not suppose to. It's just a story about Legolas. So, please continue reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wrapped in Fear  
  
  
  
Erin was still ranting about the orcs as they traveled, and everyone couldn't help but laugh at her jokes. Night was coming on quick and Erin was wired. She didn't feel like resting, she felt as if for some reason, everything was like it should be. Sure, she was now an elf, her boyfriend was an elf, so was her sister. And her sister loved a human. There was a stinky dwarf with them, and four little hobbits, but she thought it should be that way.  
  
Everyone watched as Erin made a fire. She was the only one who wasn't tired after the days walk. Legolas laid back and winced, he had a cut on his back that he hadn't told anyone about. One orc had slashed him from behind while fighting for Erin.  
  
"Legolas..." Her voice flooded his ears.  
  
"Hhhmm?" He looked up.  
  
She knelt beside him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a scratch." He reassured her.  
  
She studied him a moment longer. Then she sat, and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her and they watched the stars dance with the moon in the sky above.  
  
Suddenly something made Arwen's ears perk. She cast a look around the surrounding shadows and saw what she feared most.  
  
"Everyone go near the fire...now." She whispered.  
  
They all did as they were told. Legolas then noticed it too, and Erin soon learned also. Legolas tightened his grip around her waist. He did that whenever he sensed danger.  
  
"What is it?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It's an orc. But worse, it's known as an orc oracle. The blimey bastards can cast spells..." Aragorn said.  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas looked at him.  
  
"I have a great sense of smell. They stink." Aragorn answered.  
  
Erin's eyes widened. She looked into the shadows, her elf sight catching onto this creature.  
  
"Legolas, it draws closer..." Mumbled Arwen.  
  
"I know dear Princess." Legolas replied.  
  
'Dear??' Erin looked at him weirdly. Aragorn glanced sideways at Arwen.  
  
Erin shook her head, burrying the feelings of jealousy rising in her. Legolas and Arwen were only friends. Only.  
  
"I am sorry my lady." Legolas whispered.  
  
Erin nodded and kissed him softly. The orc oracle attacked. No one was ready for it and it lashed out at Erin. The claws raked just above her chest and she fell hard. The monster launched itself atop her and swung wildly. Legolas tackled it from the side and they rolled a few feet. Legolas landed on the bottom and threw his right arm up to block the furious swings. His left hand dove to his waist where his knife was. He stabbed the orc in the stomach and shoved it off of him. He didn't care if that monster was dead or not. He had to get to Erin.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She had her hand on her chest, the blood seeping through her fingers. Legolas lifted her hand, four large claw marks were imbedded there.  
  
"Oh Erin..." Legolas frowned, tears coming quickly to his eyes.  
  
"I'm ok Legolas.." She tried to sit up, but just laid back down.  
  
Arwen came over and started bandaging the cuts. Legolas watched helplessly. He held her hand and just sat there. She was going through to much. Legolas could tell she was wrapped in fear.  
  
"We should keep watch, I'll take first watch..the rest of you try to get some sleep." Aragorn said loudly.  
  
"Ok." Was everyone's reply.  
  
Legolas carried Erin over the fire and laid her onto a blanket, he curled up beside her and pulled her close to his body. It hit him then like a tidal wave. He was in love with Erin. He couldn't fight it, and he didn't want to. He loved Erin.  
  
Knowing she was asleep he whispered, "I love you Erin."  
  
"I love you too Legolas." Came her voice.  
  
Legolas jerked up and looked down at her, "Do you?"  
  
"Oh yes. I've been fighting these feelings since I first saw you." Erin replied softly.  
  
"The same for me my dear maiden..." Legolas was tender as he kissed her.  
  
The two drifted away, and Legolas slept for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fellowship arrived the next day in Lothlorien, and Galadriel was happy to see them. Gimli was extremely fond of the elf woman and immediately began talking to her. Galadriel had some of her healers look at Erin's wound also.  
  
"She is already beginning to heal.." One informed the others.  
  
'I know what you fear Erin...' A voice ignited in her head like flames.  
  
"Owww!!" She screamed.  
  
Legolas rushed to her side, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Something inside my head burns!" Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Galadriel stared at the young Princess in wonderment. Only one other person had ever done that when she had entered their mind. That person, or elve, was Varnea, Queen of the Elves.  
  
"Your journey must go on, I urge you to continue after a days rest." Galadriel decided.  
  
She didn't want danger to come to Lothlorien. As fond as she was of the fellowship, she loved her home more. And Mendacole's army was well on the way.  
  
"Princess Erin, may I see you alone?" Galadriel requested.  
  
The young girl was wobbily as she followed Galadriel into a secret area.  
  
"Look into the water..." Galadriel ordered her softly.  
  
"What will I see?" Erin asked.  
  
"Not even the wiset can say..." Galadriel murmured, "Look."  
  
Erin leaned over and glanced into the water. Flashes of white surged everywhere, and she saw Legolas. He was standing tall, blood was dried on his face, and he was in battle. He was yelling her name. Over and over. Then she saw Elrond, he was crying and saying her name. Then she saw Legolas' dead body.  
  
"No!" She screamed and stepped back.  
  
"Do not tell anyone what you saw." Galadriel disappeared.  
  
Erin walked into her sleeping quarters quietly. Legolas was sleeping and Erin started to giggle.  
  
"Now that he has the habbit, he'll never give it up.." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled up to him. He almost immediately wrapped his arms around her, like it was an instinct. His soft, warm breath was on her neck, and she fell asleep faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
Galadriel supplied the fellowship with needed goods, and was happy to send them off again.  
  
"We should go to some unhabited woods or something..." Frodo mentioned as they walked through the end of Lothlorien.  
  
"There's no such thing Frodo. There's always something lurking in the shadows." Gimli scanned the area.  
  
"Yes. Gimli is right." Aragorn concluded, "We should just keep traveling, it will be hard for Mendacole to follow if we seperate."  
  
"No.." Erin whispered, "We cannot, it would put us in more danger. He has enough men to send after all of us. We have a fighting chance together at least."  
  
"You grow wiser every day.." Arwen smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's Gandalf?" Sam looked up.  
  
"He left the night of Erin's attack by the orc oracle, said he had business to take care of.." Arwen said quickly.  
  
Erin stopped walking. Arwen had been acting very strange. First she became jealous of Erin when they called her 'Daughter of the Elves'. Then she seemed to catch Legolas' attention and would tell him things she should have told Aragorn.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"I have a feeling that our dear Arwen isn't what she appears to be." Erin said in his ear.  
  
Legolas looked at Arwen. She had also sent of a weird vibe to him. She was acting quite different then usual.  
  
"I knew it wasn't just me." Legolas mumbled.  
  
"Shall we call her on it?" Erin asked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas decided instantly.  
  
"Who are you?" Erin was first to say it.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Arwen. She isn't really Arwen." Legolas replied.  
  
Arwen played innocent, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're not the real Arwen. I can feel it." Legolas said. (Author's note: Remember that in the movie? *I can feel it* Whoop-whoop Go Legolas!).  
  
The appearence of Arwen began to change. An elf male appeared instead.It was an evil looking creature.  
  
"Jinkens!" Aragorn hissed.  
  
The elf male, Jinkens, punched Aragorn. Legoals drew his bow and Gimli pulled his axe out. The four little hobbits tugged at their swords. Erin watched horror stricken.  
  
"Fight to the death Legolas. If I win, I get the girl. And if you win, you shall have Arwen back." Jinkens growled.  
  
"Legolas don't!" Erin yelled.  
  
"I accept." Legolas turned to Erin, "I will be alright," then added in a smaller voice, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too..." Erin cried.  
  
Silent tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Then it begins." Jinkens flew at Legolas.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
HAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Sorry it's so short, I got lazy and tired, and every thing else fits in the next chapter. please review. 


	6. Until The Sun Rises Up (NC-17 ACTIVITY!)

Author's WARNING: THIS IS A VERY HEATED UP CHAPTER! CONTAINS NC-17 ACTIVITIES! NO JOKE! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT!  
  
  
  
Until The Sun Rises Up  
  
  
  
Legolas dodged the attack from Jinkens easily. He side-stepped and brought his knife down onto the back of Jinkens. He did not wish to kill an elder elf, but he did it for the protection of Erin and Arwen. Jinkens cried out and whirled around, bringing his staff to Legolas' stomach. Legolas doubled over, but rose quickly. He kicked at Jinkens and hit the elf hard in the side. Jinkens growled and launched himself onto Legolas.  
  
"You will die by my hand Prince of Mirkwood!" Jinkens yelled madly.  
  
Legolas tried as hard as he could, but Jinkens was on his back. The mad old elf began choking him.  
  
"Legolas!!" Erin's cry rang out.  
  
Legolas felt his mind clouding as he was being choked to death. He struggled for breath and did not receive any. He fell to his knees, Jinkens still choking him. Finally, Legolas fell limp to the ground.  
  
Jinkens laugh was echoed throughout the forest. He whipped towards Erin, who was being guarded by Gimli. Jinkens knocked Gimli to the side, and Erin's fist slammed into his face. He groaned, but did not fall.  
  
"You are not a warrior my dear Princess." He snapped, and grabbed her arm.  
  
Erin held back but failed. She could not help but gaze at the lifeless body of her love, Legolas. She then noticed he was breathing. And rising. She pulled against Jinkens suddenly, and her momentum slammed him into a tree. Legolas sprung up and drew his bow. He armed it with three arrows at once and shot at Jinkens.  
  
The old elf never had chance. He was facing Legolas, who was the Elven Archer. Jinkens fell hard to the ground, the three arrows tearing into him. They all knew that Jinkens was dead when his neck snapped from head on contact to the ground.  
  
"Legolas..." Erin ran to him.  
  
Legolas grabbed her up and twirled her around. She so happy that he was alive.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I thought I lost you!" She cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I would never leave you at a time like this. I would never leave you at any time in fact." Legolas ran a hand through her soft, brown hair.  
  
"Aragorn!" Came a screech.  
  
The fellowship looked up as Arwen threw herself to Aragorn. He pulled her into a tight embrace. The couple kissed and then Arwen turned to Legolas.  
  
"Thankyou Legolas, for sacrificing yourself to save me." She whispered.  
  
"You are very welcome." Legolas turned from her to Erin, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes." She answered honestly.  
  
"We should be going. I do not wish to stay in this part of the woods." Frodo stood.  
  
"On we go then." Aragorn began leading the way.  
  
The night held sounds that always made Arwen, Legolas, and Erin snap their heads up. They knew very well that they were soon going to face Mendacole in a war. Aragorn was only hoping that they would reach a place where they would have an advantage in the war.  
  
Soon they came across an abondoned village. They decided to seperate into the various buildings. Gimli and the four hobbits stayed in one manor. Aragorn and Arwen slept in another. And that left Legolas and Erin with a manor of their own on the other side of the village.  
  
Erin slipped into the bubble bath gently and closed her eyes. She let the warmth take her over and felt total relaxation. She knew that Legolas, being the gentlman that he was, was in the room not invading her privacy. After a few minutes in the tub, she rose and pulled on a robe she had found.  
  
She exited the bathroom and saw Legolas laying across the bed, obviously writing a letter to her father, Elrond.  
  
"Did you write him about the following army and Jinkens?" She whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded, clearly wrapped up in his thoughts. Erin took note of this and decided to walk around the manor. She came across a beautiful room that glittered with gold and silver walls.  
  
She sat near the window and gazed out. There was a marvelous garden outside and she knew that it did not need anyone to help it grow. This place lived without people.  
  
"One day, this will all be over. I promise." Sounded Legolas behind her.  
  
"I know. I believe the words you say. I just wonder..." Erin leaned against the wall.  
  
"What do you wonder my Princess?" Legolas neared her.  
  
"Will it all be over? Will this even be real? Am I dreaming??" Erin closed her eyes and then opened them, "I could not stand this all being a dream."  
  
"Nay, you are not dreaming. My heart beats with real feelings, and I do not see this all being a dream. You are the Daughter of Elves, the Princess. And in some future day, you will be my Queen of Mirkwood." Legolas took hold of her hand.  
  
"Q-Queen?" Her voice cracked.  
  
"Yes. I will marry you someday Princess Erin. We have already staked our claims on eachother..." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Legolas..." Erin pulled away and looked at him, "Make this claim real."  
  
Legolas studied her with confused eyes, and then he saw the meaning behind this statement. He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the room they were staying in. He laid her gently on the bed and untied the robe.  
  
(It gets graphic, but I suck at writing these type of scenes, so just read on remembering that, or skip it!! But I'm sure you all know what happens!!)  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her gently.  
  
Erin nodded. Legolas pulled the robe from her and gazed over her body. She was so beautiful. He tugged at his own clothes and soon was in the same state as her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. He placed kisses al over her body and she shook with the need of him.  
  
He prepared himself and then stared down at her, "Are you ready? I do not wish to hurt you my lady. But this will hurt..."  
  
"I know you'll make the pain go away Legolas...I know you will." Erin said softly.  
  
She bit her lip. Legolas positioned himself before her and drew in a breath. He was deciding whether to do this slowly or quickly. He choose slowly, wanting this to be romantic and not quick. He wanted to show her how much his love for her was.  
  
He slowly entered her and felt her tense up. It was now or never when he would break the veil of her innocence. He took a breath and moved further in. She let out a cry and tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Do not cry my Princess.." He kissed away her tears.  
  
"Legolas..." She let out a strangled cry.  
  
"The pain will go away. Trust me, my beauty." Legolas put his forehead to hers.  
  
Erin placed her hands at the top of his back and scraped them down his back gently. Legolas slowly got into a rhythm and Erin met him every time. Their bodies melted into one and Erin kissed his shoulder as he burried his face in her neck.  
  
  
  
Erin woke up in Legolas' arms and smiled, remembering the events of the night before. Legolas smiled down at her and she giggled. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I love you Princess Erinia of Rivendell." He murmured.  
  
"And I love you Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Erin returned in the same tone.  
  
"We should rise. There is much traveling to be done. Mendacole is quick behind us." Legolas rose.  
  
Erin sighed, "Yes."  
  
Together they met the others in the town square. The group set off towards a nearby forest.  
  
"He is near." Erin stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Who??" Aragorn turned and stared at her.  
  
"Mendacole. I can feel it also." Arwen answered before Erin.  
  
"We must keep going..." Sam sounded.  
  
"There is no time. We have to fight Sam." Frodo mumbled.  
  
"Fight?" Echoed Pippin and Merry.  
  
Legolas jumped into a nearby tree and scanned the fields ahead.  
  
"Mendacole's army is there." He said regretfully.  
  
"He wants to fight. So, we fight." Erin said coldly.  
  
Legolas lept down and dug into their supplies. He made sure everyone was armed, including his dear Erin.  
  
"We will come out of this together, understand me?" Legolas brushed hair from her cheek.  
  
"Yes." She choked out.  
  
"Remember I love you." He whispered and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Did you like it? I hope so. The chapter should be very long. I fear this is coming to an end soon, but not the end of Prince Legolas and Princess Erinia. I already know what I'm going to do, but why don't you guys tell me what should happen? I might change some things around. I am getting so frustrated, I wanna learn Elvish.... -starts crying-  
  
Legolas:Oh, don't cry Erin!  
  
Me:I wanna speak Elvish!  
  
Legolas:I love you...  
  
Me:Really? -suddenly gets happy-  
  
Legolas:Oh yeah! I like being with you outside this story..cause we all know you based the character Erinia on you Erin.  
  
Me:Of course!  
  
-Legolas and Me disapear into a nearby broom closet-  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. A Warrior Herself

I know I said it would be long. I lied. This is the last chapter. Sorry guys. I'm pretty sure that I am doing a sequel.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Warrior Herself  
  
  
  
Aragorn bit into his corn and began to satisfy his growing hunger. Everyone around him were enjoying the same sense of relaxation. They were all pale though, all fearing the battle to come. He shifted his gaze to Arwen. She was sharpening a knife, and cutting at the corn on the cob. He looked to the four hobbits. They were all being playful, as usual. And they kept on eating. He looked to Gimli, he was snoring away, most likely gathering strength for the fight. Then, at last, he gazed at Legolas and Erin. They were the furthest from the group, and holding hands. Erin was giggling and Legolas was whispering into her elven ear. He smiled for the first time in ages.  
  
Suddenly Arwen's ears perked, "They're coming."  
  
Everyone suddenly became silent. Legolas and Erin picked up on the sounds and readied themselves.  
  
"Hide. We want them by surprise." Aragorn advised them.  
  
"Ok." Everyone ran off.  
  
"Be careful." Erin whispered.  
  
"And you." Legolas kissed her softly and they parted ways.  
  
'So this is how it has to be...' Erin thought bitterly and she lept into a tree.  
  
Mendacole and his troops of orcs came by, Mendacole riding a horse. Erin felt a surge of hate flow through her veins. She then saw Aragorn preparing to leap onto Mendacole. And so did Mendacole. Aragorn jumped and before Erin could scream anything of help, Aragorn was stabbed into the stomach by Mendacole. Arwen's scream echoed through the forest.  
  
Erin immediately gathered her sword and jumped from the bushes. She began hacking away at orcs. There must have been about two hundred of them. The hobbits were fending off orcs from Aragorn.  
  
Erin glanced to her left and saw Gimlileading some orcs away from them. She looked above, watching Legolas shoot his arrows into many orcs. Arwen was to her right fighting wit hatred. Erin caught sight of Mendacole riding away.  
  
"No!" She yelled angrily and ran towards an orc riding a horse.  
  
'When have orcs rode horses?' She wondered, but never lost speed.  
  
Legolas saw what she intended to do and shot the orc with an arrow. Erin glanced over her shoulder, silently thanking him. She gained speed and stepped onto the fallen orc, using him as a footstep. She kicked the horse in the side and took off after Mendacole.  
  
  
  
War was something that Legolas had always hated. He longed for a peaceful adventure, but he was considering this to be his last. As he was fighting he allowed himself to think of a future he could hold with Erin. They would marry, and journey together. After centuries of traveling, they could return to Mirkwood, and take their place as the King and Queen. They could have children together.  
  
An arrow whizzed by Legolas' ear and he could hear Gimli grunting as he knocked it off track.  
  
"Do not allow your mind to wander Elf!!" Gimli roared and continued his fighting.  
  
Legolas growled and began shooting atleast five arrows at a time. He was secretly praying that Erin would be able to handle Mendacole. He noticed that the hobbits had taken care of their orcs and were helping Aragorn. Arwen finished her lot and ran towards Aragorn. Soon, the army of very stupid orcs was gone.  
  
"Erin! She followed Mendacole!" Legolas jumped onto Grimsly's back.  
  
The others gathered themselves onto horses as well and they followed the trail that Erin and Mendacole had long since passed.  
  
  
  
Erin drew her sword as Mendacole also drew his. They were in a grassy field. Mendacole was grinning at her with a somewhat toothless mouth. He was much bigger than Erin. She was beginning to wonde rhow she would defeat such a foe. No matter how little she knew of him, he was still technically her family.  
  
"Your mother used to be quite a warrior herself. She loved the hunt, but not the kill. I have a feeling you are just like her. Pray tell, do you really think you can handle me?" Mendacole was taunting her.  
  
Erin gritted her teeth, "I not only think it, I know it. I do not care if you are from the same blood pool. You are going to die by my hand."  
  
Mendacole roared and flew at her. Erin tried to side-step, but fell upon his attack. His sword grazed her arm and she kicked up, knocking him back. She lept to her feet and turned to face him. She swallowed hard, tasting her own blood. Mendacole flew once more at her and she brought her left foot up. The contact with her foot and his jaw was intense. He flipped over and landed on his stomach.  
  
He was up in a matter of three seconds he was up and swinging his sword. The metal of their swords clanked together and they fought madly. He lashed out and cut part of her outfit and she had cut some of his hair. He was coming forward onto he and she was backing. When she saw a spared moment she brought her left foot up and kicked him back.  
  
Now it was her advancing on him, and she seemed to still have the lower hand. She could not get past his sword to strike any part of his body. She felt a warmth devour her left side, he had struck her there just then. The blood was not heavy, nor the wound. But she felt the pain and then something opened up inside her mind. It was like a dark tunnel becoming lit suddenly.  
  
Mendacole watched her eyes flicker with mystery, then that of an animal. She knocked his sword of its course towards her neck and kicked him under the jaw once more. She brought her sword down across his arm and cut off his left arm below the elbow.  
  
  
  
The fellowship flinched as the screams echoed throughout the forest. Legolas could tell it was not Erin's scream, but Mendacole's. He spoke in Elvish to Grimsly and the horse sped up. He rode into a clearing, and saw Erin fighting Mendacole, who had one arm left.  
  
Erin reared up and swung her sword as if she were an expert warrior. Mendacole's sword met her own and they made a loud thud. Whipping the sword `round, Erin's sword kept meeting Mendacole's. She felt behind her back with her spare, right hand. She pulled the dagger that Legolas had given her out. She kept swinging and brought her right hand out suddenly, gorging Mendacole in the side. He let out a yell, and thrusted his sword out, gashing Erin's left side again.  
  
"ERIN!" Yelled Legolas.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have yelled, but it came out before he thought. Erin, though, did not seem to notice Legolas. She shoved the dagger forward and pierced Mendacole's heart.  
  
He fell to his knees, his head bowed. Erin brought her sword up. Then he glared up at her with grey, hated eyes.  
  
"They were right. You are the *Daughter of the Elves*. Now, I know this in the end. Pray tell me Princess Erinia, before you behead me, do you really think Legolas is enough for you?" He sneered in a strangled voice.  
  
"More than enough." Was the words he heard last.  
  
Arwen sucked in a breath, along with Aragorn beside her. Erin brought the sword down.  
  
  
  
Gimli saw to it that Mendacole's head was put seperate from his body. They were journeying back to Rivendell. Legolas had bandaged Erin's side, and allowed her to clean the cuts on his face.  
  
"I feared that I offset you when I yelled your name during your battle with Mendacole." He confessed.  
  
"No. I heard your concerned voice and felt safer." Erin ran a finger along his jawline.  
  
"I love you Erin." He caughte her hand.  
  
"I love you too my elf." Erin then caught his lips in a kiss.  
  
Knowing in the end, that she was where she was finally wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Hahahahahahaha! This is the end! No more chapters! I will be writing a sequel after I finish my next story, which is already in production. So it could be a few weeks. Hehehe, this is the first time I've finished a story. I EXPECT LOADS OF REVIEWS! 


End file.
